AG005: In the Knicker of Time!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Brock is ready to travel again and has joined up with Ash, May and Max as the journey on towards Rustboro City. In the forest they encounter a giant Zigzagoon, which they soon realize is actually a trainer in a Zigzagoon suit. Nicholai the Knickerbocker is a trainer that believes in becoming one with Pokémon in order to understand them. While battling, he wears a costume of whichever Pokémon he is using. When not dressed as a Pokémon, he wears knickers in order to be closer to nature. Nicholai is very excited to learn that May is the daughter of the Petalburg Gym leader. He challenges her to a battle and quickly defeats her. Nicholai taunts her for losing, saying that he doesn't think her father will be difficult to beat since she is such an inexperienced trainer. Brock, Ash and May shrug off the defeat and continue on their way, but Max is furious. Without telling anyone, he goes off in search of Nicholai to defend his father's honor—but what will happen when he gets in trouble with a pack of angry Zigzagoon? Episode Plot In a forest, Ash uses Pikachu to battle a trainer and his Beedrill. Beedrill uses Twineedle, hitting Pikachu, who attacks back with Thunderbolt and defeats Beedrill. Ash wins the battle, while his challenger tells him Beedrill will be fine and shakes hands with Ash. Max and May see that it was a good battle. While traveling on the road, May remarks how Ash shook hands with the challenger. Brock explains, during the battle, signs of friendship are noticed. Max thinks Ash is doing unnecessary things and complains about how Ash should have had Pikachu use Quick Attack to avoid Twineedle. Max claims Ash is still in training, annoying him. Suddenly, a Zigzagoon runs in front of them; Max notices that it is quite larger than a normal Zigzagoon . As they notice a pack of Zigzagoon, a boy comes, removing his Zigzagoon disguise. The heroes are startled, making May believe that Zigzagoon has just disguised itself as a human, but Max corrects her, since it is a boy that disguised himself as a Zigzagoon. The boy is to send out his Pokémon, but May and Max start examining him. May is certain that is a human. The boy is startled and angry, seeing the Zigzagoon got away. The boy yells at May and Max, but notices they are wearing shorts and have exposed kneecaps, making him glad to encounter "his fellows". The boy introduces himself - wearing many costumes, he can be a Tentacruel, Zigzagoon or any other Pokémon, but says that his true name is Nicholai. The heroes introduce themselves, but Nicholai is more interested in May and Max, believing them to be Knickerbockers - the people who wear shorts and expose knees to nature. May clarifies she is wearing biker shorts, while Max claims he is no kid. Brock asks why is he wearing a Zigzagoon disguise; Nicholai answers that he wears Pokémon suits to feel what it is to be a Pokémon so he may capture them much more easily, allowing him to challenge the Petalburg City's Gym Leader. Just as Nicholai hears that May and Max are Norman's children, he challenges May and Max to a battle, since he wants to see the prowess of the Gym Leader's children. May acts reclusive, even if Max tells her to show what a daughter of Petalburg Gym Leader can do. Nicholai asks is she's afraid, making May upset, as she accepts the challenge. Nicholai sends his Mudkip out to fight and dresses as a Mudkip (startling everyone), while May brings her Torchic out. Max sees that Nicholai has the advantage and doubts Ash's claim that she has a strategy. Per May's order, Torchic uses Ember while Mudkip uses Water Gun, negating Ember. Torchic then uses Peck, but Mudkip blasts Torchic with Water Gun again, ending the battle. Nicholai thinks that when he captures a Zigzagoon, he'll beat Norman as easily as he beat his daughter, upsetting Max. As Nicholai walks away, Team Rocket spies on him, planning to take his Mudkip. May is depressed by the defeat, but Ash and Brock cheer her up a bit, claiming she is a beginner and has to grow stronger. May is nevertheless annoyed she had to lose to "that kind of person", hoping her father would defeat the guy properly. However, she notices Max is gone. Max spies on Nicolai, swearing his revenge on him, since he claimed his father would be very easy to defeat. Max sees Nicholai, in disguise, spreading some fruit to attract the Zigzagoon. While Brock, Ash and May are searching for Max, Ash sends Taillow to search from the sky. Max had collected a lot of berries to attract all Zigzagoon, in order to foil Nicholai's plan. Max gathers the Zigzagoon. Ash's Taillow spots Max, who has fallen down, as the Zigzagoon have jumped to eat the berries. With Brock, Ash and May having arrived, Ash's Pikachu attacks the Zigzagoon with Thunderbolt. Max explains he harvested some of the berries, which is what the Zigzagoon are after. Brock takes the berries, who offers them to the Zigzagoons. However, one uses Sand Attack, since the Zigzagoon are still angry. Suddenly, Nicholai appears in his costume, gaining Zigzagoon's attention and causing them to follow him. Mudkip uses Water Gun to knock down the fruit from the trees. The heroes thank Nicholai for saving them, while Nicholai replies "the kids in shorts have to stick together". Max apologizes to Nicholai for plotting revenge against him, but Nicholai claims he should be apologizing for being rude. Max asks how is he able to communicate with Zigzagoon so well, and is told people try their best to show their feelings and get Pokémon to understand them. Nicholai chooses a Zigzagoon to a battle and transforms into a Mudkip. Mudkip uses Water Gun, but Zigzagoon evades and tackles Mudkip, knocking it away. Mudkip repeats its attack, hurting Zigzagoon, while Nicholai uses a Poké Ball and catches the Zigzagoon. However, Team Rocket appears, stealing Mudkip and taking it to their balloon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket reflects the attack back by using a satellite dish. Nicholai transforms into an Aipom and climbs a rock quickly, determined to save Mudkip. Seeing Nicholai's determination, the Zigzagoon start to dig holes. Nicholai transforms into a Gligar and snatches his Mudkip back right out of James' hands. Ash sends Taillow, who uses Peck on the balloon, which falls down, in the hole where the Zigzagoon were digging. After climbing out, Jessie and James send Arbok and Weezing out. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Weezing uses Sludge, but Pikachu dodges using Quick Attack, knocking them both out. Pikachu strikes Team Rocket with Thunder, blasting them away. Nicholai is impressed by Ash, even if he does not wear shorts. Ash admits, even with his prowess, he has not earned a badge from Norman. Nicholai is surprised, while Max claims he should ignore his sister. Nevertheless, Nicholai challenges Ash to a fight with Zigzagoon. Ash brings his Taillow out, who battles Zigzagoon. Max comments both trainers use the Pokémon they recently obtained in order to boost their level, while May sees the battle brings out a youthful spirit. Debuts Character Nicholai Quotes :"I didn't know that Zigzagooon could evolve into humans." :"Are we really related?" - May and Max Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Yanma. *This is the final time Ash and his friends battle against Team Rocket's Arbok and Weezing. Mistakes *Max said Zigzagoon's weight is 8 lbs, when it is actually 38.6 lbs.﻿ Gallery The boy's Beedrill was defeated AG005 2.jpg Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon AG005 3.jpg Nicholai appears as Zigzagoon AG005 4.jpg Nicholai and May are about to battle AG005 5.jpg Torchic uses Ember against Mudkip's Water Gun AG005 6.jpg Max is surrounded by Zigzagoon AG005 7.jpg Nicholai and Mudkip came to the rescue AG005 8.jpg Nicholai caught Zigzagoon AG005 9.jpg Team Rocket appears to take Mudkip AG005 10.jpg Team Rocket gets shocked by Pikachu }} es:EP281 ko:AG005 Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes